kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
George Nome
|seiyuu = Takeshi Mori |voiceactor = Matthew Mercer |aliases = Georg of Copper |gender = Male |occupation = *Student *Mechanic |affilliation = *Thors Military Academy *Courageous *Gnomes |nationality = Erebonian |weapon_Sen_IV = Naglfar |orbment_Sen_IV = Earth, Time |SlashType_Sen_IV = — |ThrustType_Sen_IV = — |PierceType_Sen_IV = — |StrikeType_Sen_IV = SS }}George Nome (ジョルジュ・ノーム) is a second year student at Thors Military Academy. He is the head of the Engineering Club and serves as Valimar's main mechanic during the Erebonian Civil War. He also belongs to the clan of Gnomes and goes by the name Georg of Copper (銅のゲオルグ). Profile He has been friends with Angelica Rogner, Towa Herschel and Crow Armbrust since his 1st year at Thors Military Academy. Possessing a brilliant mind, George displays a happy and helpful personality. He cares about his friends and is willing to do his all in supporting others. However, George also displays a unwilling sneaky side to himself, as he has been working as a double-agent for the Gnomes. In Trails of Cold Steel 1, George is in his 2nd year at Thors and is the Head of the Engineering Club. He helped design the ARCUS Units and offers his services to Rean and Class VII as an Orbal Engineer. Over the course of the game, it is revealed that he has also been helping out with other new Orbal technological patents (such as the Orbal Bike) and has been friends with Towa, Crow, and Angelica since their first year. After Angelica is forcibly removed from Thors, he continues to maintain her bike. During the Occupation of Trista, he helps Towa escape from Trista. He is deeply shocked by Crow's betrayal. During the Erebonian Civil War, George reappears with the Courageous. He serves as Valimar's main mechanic from hence on and helps to create a sword out of Zemurian Ore. During this time, it is also revealed that he served as Professor Schmitt's apprentice during his time at Roer Institute of Technology. When Rean and Class VII reclaimed Trista, he builds another Orbal Bike for Angelica. After graduation, George travelled around to various Orbment research facilities e.g. Zeiss Central Factory in the hopes of improving his skills. At the end of his tour, he is said to have visited the Verne Company to meet Professor L. Hamilton. 2 years later, George returns to help out Rean Schwarzer with defeating Gilliath Osborne and Ouroboros' plans. However, it is later revealed that he is a double agent working for the Gnomes in order to reform the Great One. When Ordine was handed over to the military, George had accompanied it as a "helpful mechanic". However, the Azure Knight ended up in different hands. He also arranged the funeral service for Crow Armbrust, but the body used in the funeral was a dummy prepared by the Gnomes. All of this was done, so Black Alberich could gain a powerful observer in form of Azure Siegfried. Angelica had her doubts about Siegfried, so she decided to confirm some facts, only to find out that there was no record of George ever visiting the Verne Company during his tour. When Angelica notices this, she heads to Himmel Cemetery to confirm the true identity of the body and confronts George there. Black Alberich is also present and orders George to get rid of Angelica as she knows too much. As Rean destroys the Nameless One, George activates the trigger for the explosive devices that he hid on the Courageous and destroys it. George then tells a shaken Towa Herschel that he had killed Angelica. Sinking to her feet, Towa doubts George could have killed Ange and claims that George is probably holding her captive in the Gnomes' headquarters. Copper Georg is accompanied by a red combat shell, named Naglfar (ナグルファル). Character Notes Gameplay Weapons Crafts Brave Order Gallery George Nome Initial Design - Concept Art (Sen).jpg|Initial proposal George Nome - Bust (Sen III).png|Portrait George Nome - Initial Proposal (Sen III).png|Concept art Imperial Wedding - 11 - Crow, Towa, Angelica & George (Sen IV).png|Crow, Towa, Angelica & George at the Imperial Wedding George - Screenshot 1 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot George - Screenshot 2 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot George - Screenshot 3 (Sen IV).jpg |Pre-production screenshot Navigation Category:Characters Category:Thors Military Academy Category:Gnomes Category:Trails of Cold Steel Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel II Characters Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Characters Category:Sen no Kiseki IV Characters